saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions of the Pearl
This page lists the factions in the Pearl of the Old World setting of the Tabletop Devil Saga. The Derps As usual, the Derps are the primary actors and faction of the game. * Marlon, the Demifiend * King Dennis Angel-kin the Elf-hearted, Lord of the brownies at Joshland * Josh * Peter * Paolo * Nic * Mike Currently, they are all aligned with Dennis Elf-hearted, lord of Joshland. Josh, Dennis and Mike have joined with Fraternity to gain their Summoner's Marks. Kingdom of Joshland * Base: '''Severina, Paranaque * '''Government Type : Despotic Monarchy * Current Domain : Officially Josh's house and compound, and an adjacent lot that serves as an agricultural field. Its subjects are estimated to encompass almost all of Severina, however. * Population : '''1000+ Brownies and other small Fae, the Derps * '''Military Power : 2 Brownie Companies, 1 Aerial Unit (Power), the Derps * Available Manpower: '''491 Brownies * '''Agenda: Whatever Lord Dennis wishes. Located in Severina at Paranaque, it is the current base of operations for the Derps. Its subjects include at least a thousand Brownies and small Fae from the surrounding forests. The lots specified above merely serve as the societal hub of those Brownies loyal to Joshland and do not represent their total number - some still maintain homes in the surrounding forests. The Brownies are intensely loyal to their lord Dennis out of fear and admiration, due to his connections with the Derps (the Demifiend in particular) and their undying gratitude. For more specific systems and details, refer to Kingdom of Joshland. Lady of the Forest * Base: '''Somewhere South * '''Current Domain : "The''' south", spanning from Paranaque to Las Pinas to the parts of Laguna, possibly beyond? More accurately, the extremes of the lower hemisphere of the pearl. * '''Population : '''Thousands upon thousands of demons, notably mostly Fae race * '''Agenda: Eradication of the Human Race The fearsome Lady of the Forest who turned what used to be the south of manila into a large wilderness. She hates humans and tried to kill the Derps as soon as they learned about the new world. Most of the demons of this faction are made up of the local 'Engkantos'. However, the lady is very welcoming of demons, particularly those of the Fae race. As such, there is a noticeable number of fairies in the southern regions. This is where the Goblin Market thrives. Many people are impressed that the Derps base themselves in this region, as it is apparently very hostile to human survivors. Seven Warlords of the North * Base: '''Somewhere north * '''Current Domain : "The''' north", although details are still unknown. More accurately, the extremes of the upper hemisphere of the pearl. * '''Population : '''Thousands upon thousands of demons, apparently * '''Agenda: ???? It is unknown what the Seven Warlords of the North really are, but they are called 'foreigners' by local demons. It is rumored that the Hermes Network is their doing. It is believed that one of them mass produces the Gem-Slot Swords in circulation. Fraternity * Base: '''Intramuros is said to be their fortress. * '''Current Domain : Churches throughout the Pearl; Better Living is an important forward base. * Population : '''A few hundred human survivors and demons contracted by summoners aligned with them. * '''Agenda: Survival of Humanity as a whole over the whims of a few. // Harmony with one another. Fraternity is the first Human Faction the Derps meet. the group aims to offer aid to all survivors and band them together to face the new world as one. This view is held strenuously against the onslaught of the demons and the other human factions. At a glance, they seem to be the most organized human survivor faction. They have several ranks and a labyrinthine hierarchy in the organization that is unclear to most new recruits, making it seem like they've been around for the longest time. Organization Perks Upon joining this organization, gain the Status Merit (Fraternity) *. Working with the Fraternity allows them to go up the hierarchy and gain cool-sounding titles. They may use the title 'Neophyte' from now on. At first dot, summoner candidates are given summoner's marks and training in the rituals, making them true demon summoners. The Derps soon learned that all factions do this, however. Fraternity marks, however, are like glowing tattoos that must be shown. What sets Fraternity apart is its logistics and supplies. Their outposts and shops are almost always well stocked and offer a respite from the demon-infested world outside - and they usually only serve ranking members of the faction. Fraternity members also regularly contact each other and warn each other about dangers out in the wild, giving each member a higher chance of survival. To go up to the 2nd rank, neophyte members must complete the missives and get acquainted with other neophytes in their operation area. Second rank members gain access to certain equipment given only to the elite soldier ranked members. They may use the title 'Crusader' or 'Knight'. Characters Fraternity aligned characters usually have a rank before their names, which typically sound western for some reason. Cardinal Titus Head of the National Shrine to the Holy Maiden (C.V. Kiefer Sutherland). Cardinal Titus doesn't seem to be Caucasian but he has a British accent and a non-filipino name. Weaponmaster Oberstein A large caucasian man (C.V. Kiefer Sutherland) in an angelic looking armor, wielding a large two handed sword. His body's size is almost hard to believe, described to be like a space marine of the Imperium. Neophyte Sangria A young filipina girl (C.V. Kiefer Sutherland) who gives missives to the new members of Fraternity recruited in the National Shrine. She was quickly befriended by Dennis, who gave her a Nintendo 3DS. Her parents were killed by demons. Hunter Marksman A demon slayer (C.V. Kiefer Sutherland) who hunts demons and makes equipment out of their parts. He has a shop in the Battle District of Better Living. It is unknown if his given name is Marksman, if his first name is Hunter, or if his entire name is a title. Clergyman Carlos The head of operations (C.V. Kiefer Sutherland) at the Shrine of Airways located between Terminal 2 and Terminal 1. Lieutenant Bismarck Chief Commanding Officer of Terminal 1 (C.V. Kiefer sutherland) who wears armor that looks like a lot like a Warhammer 40k Space Marine. Zealot Dmitri A Russian man the Derps found in the Severina Church, who they then scared away after defeating in battle. They found out he now works for the Fraternity and even has a title in front of his name. Rescued from Ganesha. Marauders * Base: '''Rumored to be Cubao * '''Current Domain : Their holdings haven't really been tallied. * Population : '''A few hundred human survivors and demons contracted by summoners aligned with them. * '''Agenda: Raiding, Pillaging, doing whatever you want because it's a new world anyway! // Survival of the Fittest The Marauders are pretty self-explanatory. The first member the Derps meet even had a mohawk and spiky armor. Characters Marauders are pretty varied as they only care about strength and don't care about how they go about winning their battles. Marcus Gyllenhall A Thor-lookalike riding a huge Coatl and wielding a hammer. He was in charge of Terminal 2 before Mike plunged it into further chaos. Escaped when his demon went wild. Hermits * Base: '''???? * '''Current Domain : ???? They don't really hold territory like others do, so... * Population : '''A few hundred human survivors and demons contracted by summoners aligned with them. * '''Agenda: Introspection, Finding Meaning behind all this // Actual Agenda as a whole is unknown beyond this. The most mysterious human faction in the pearl. Their member's interactions with the other groups vary wildly per encounter, leading many to believe they aren't a true organization. They tend to be highly individualistic and aloof, even more so than the most antisocial of Marauders. Characters The Derps have only met two with very different personalities. Byakuren A man dressed up like a wandering Buddhist monk in robes. He covers his head and face with a wide brimmed hat and has a staff with ring chimes at the tip. He seems to be nice and polite, with the voice of a kind old man. The fact that he travels alone mans he may be very powerful, however. Shirley "SoloRunGirl" A precocious little girl who spouts extreme 'Tumblr' feminist views all over the place while commanding several powerful demons. Despite this, she easily got flustered when her computer screen was taken away from her, giving the Derps an opening. Paolo describes that she looks like a typical shoujo anime heroine, with puppy dog eyes brown and shoulder-length dyed-brown hair in a twin-tail hairdo. She was in grey hoodie pajamas when the Derps barged into her control room. Despite her immaturity, she alone controls Terminal 2 in the warzone known as the International Airport, holding it against all the other factions. Her power as a summoner is currently leagues above the Derps.